Laugh High!
by ReaderSoul
Summary: Luego del mal momento que pasaron, un poco de risa no le viene mal a nadie.


_Desclaimer:_ Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 _ **Título:**_ Laugh high!

 _ **Summary:**_ Luego del mal momento que pasaron, un poco de risa no le viene mal a nadie.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Ubicado en el capítulo 18 de la segunda temporada. Así que hay un poco de spoiler, algo de Ooc y un toque de Slash(aunque eso, queda en la imaginación de cada uno ;)

 _ **Total de palabras**_ : 1.176

 _I'm back, babys!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Iida tenía hambre. La enfermera que iba a ayudarlo a comer tuvo que marcharse para ayudar a sus compañeras, e Iida, que no tuvo el valor de retenerla, no pudo probar ni un solo bocado. Ahora, sentado en el centro de la cama, observaba la bandeja de comida y analizaba la situación, considerando las posibilidades de alimentarse por sus propios medios. La cosa, a grandes rasgos, sería complicada ya que no podía usar sus manos, y perturbar el sueño de sus compañeros sería algo imperdonable, con lo mucho que les costaba descansar luego de lo que sucedió con Stain.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración al oír que su estómago no dejaba de gruñir. Tal vez si usaba su boca podría agarrar la pajita que tenía en su vaso de agua para tomar un poco de la sopa, y si se estiraba lo suficiente, posiblemente también podría partir algo de pan con los dientes. No sería sencillo, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Con cuidado de no golpear la mesita que tenía su comida, Iida bajó las piernas de la cama y se acercó a la bandeja. Tomó la pajita con los labios y la dejó dentro del tazón de sopa, succionando con cuidado. Desgraciadamente no se dio cuenta que no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la enfermera le había traído la comida y la sopa aún estaba caliente. Con los ojos llorosos, no pudo evitar soltar un quejido al sentir el líquido caliente bajar por su garganta.

— ¿Iida?—Iida levantó la cabeza sobresaltado, sacando la pajita del tazón y salpicando un poco de la sopa a su alrededor. Desde la cama del frente, Todoroki lo miraba con curiosidad— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— C-comer—respondió con la pajita aún en la boca, sintiendo que el rostro le ardía de vergüenza—Lo siento, Todoroki-kun ¿Te desperté?

—No estaba durmiendo—Todoroki se quitó las sábanas de encima y se acercó a la mesita donde estaba la comida de Iida. — ¿Quieres que te ayude?—ofreció por cortesía, pues ya había tomado asiento en el borde de la cama, con la bandeja sobre su regazo.

— ¡Eso no es necesario!—farfulló negando energéticamente con la cabeza haciendo que la pajita saliera volando de su boca y que, para horror de Iida, chocara contra el rostro de Todoroki manchándolo con los restos de sopa— ¡L-lo siento mucho, Todoroki-kun! ¡Por favor, siéntete libre de usar esas servilletas!

—Baja la voz Iida, Midoriya está dormido—murmuró Todoroki tranquilamente limpiando su rostro con el dorso de su mano. Iida apretó los labios, echando una ojeada por encima de su compañero para ver que efectivamente, Midoriya estaba durmiendo. Todoroki, mientras tanto, practicaba con la cuchara.

—En serio, no tienes que molestarte. Esperaré a que vuelva la enfermera—Trató de convencerlo, rogando en silencio que no oyera las protestas de su estómago. Todoroki lo miró largamente a los ojos, incomodando a Iida.

— ¿Temes que te haga tragar la cuchara?—preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, francamente interesado en su respuesta. Iida frunció el ceño, un tanto ofendido.

—Claro que no, además eso ni siquiera es posible—refunfuñó por lo bajo, girando un poco el cuerpo para poder apoyar la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama—es solo que es un poco vergonzoso tener que depender de alguien de esta manera y ya los he molestado demasiado a ti y a Midoriya-kun como para pedirles que me den de comer—explicó un poco sonrojado, desviando la mirada.

—No me molesta ayudarte. Además, no sabemos cuándo volverá la enfermera y no has comido nada en todo el día. —le recordó pacientemente, ya que a causa de los exámenes que le realizaron, Iida se había perdido el desayuno y el almuerzo.

Iida lo miró con duda.

—… ¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

—Entonces, estoy a tu cuidado—susurró con tono solemne, enderezando la espalda. Todoroki se abstuvo de rodar los ojos y esperó a que Iida se acomodara en la cama antes de tomar el tazón y acercarse un poco más a él. No podía negar que estaba algo nervioso: — ¿Listo?

Iida asintió. Todoroki tomó un poco del líquido con la cuchara y la acercó lentamente a la boca de Iida, cuidando de que no le cayera encima. No pudo evitar soltar una risita al verlo soplar suavemente el líquido, claramente resentido.

—Tranquilo, enfríe un poco la cuchara.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

El tiempo que les llevó terminar con el contenido de la bandeja lo pasaron en un silencio un poco incómodo. Todoroki, que nunca había alimentado a otra persona, había golpeado más de una vez los dientes de Iida con la cuchara e Iida estuvo a punto de armar un escándalo cuando mordió accidentalmente los dedos de Todoroki al intentar tomar un trozo de pan especialmente pequeño.

Fue una situación tensa y algo bochornosa, por lo que ambos se sintieron aliviados al ver que ya no había comida en la bandeja y que solo quedaba el vaso con agua, casi intacto.

— ¿Agua?

—Si, por favor.

Todoroki buscó entre las sábanas la pajita que le había golpeado el rostro minutos antes, pero no pudo encontrarla. Dudoso, se puso en pie con el vaso en la mano. Iida, atento a sus movimientos, lo miró con intriga.

— ¿Todoroki-kun?

— ¿Te importa si te hago beber del vaso?

—Por supuesto que no. Siento molestarte con esto.

—Ya deja de decir eso—se quejó acercando el vaso a los labios de Iida.

El problema fue que lo inclinó demasiado y terminó, literalmente, ahogándolo. Iida empezó a toser y Todoroki se apresuró a palmear su espalda, sintiendo que la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro.

—Lo siento Iida, ¿estás bien?

Para sorpresa de Todoroki, Iida empezó a reír.

—Sí, estoy bien—respondió entrecortadamente, por la risa y la tos—. Es una suerte que no consideraras ser enfermero, Todoroki-kun—bromeó. Todoroki arrugó el ceño y frunció los labios haciendo, sin darse cuenta, un pequeño puchero.

—No lo hice tan mal—dijo enfurruñado e Iida rió más fuerte. Todoroki lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y gusto en la mirada, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa. La risa de Iida era contagiosa y Todoroki sentía que algo borboteaba en su interior, como burbujas que hacían cosquillas en su garganta.

— ¿Todoroki-kun, Iida-kun?—ambos giraron la cabeza al oír la voz Midoriya. Sentado en su cama, refregaba sus ojos con los puños, tratando de ahuyentar el sueño: — ¿Sucede algo?

Iida carraspeó:

—Midoriya-kun, Todoroki-kun intentó ahogarme—anunció con tanta seriedad que hasta Todoroki se lo creyó por un segundo.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Eso es verdad, Todoroki-kun?!

—Claro que no—gruñó viendo como Iida intentaba aguantarse la risa—Iida intentó sacarme un ojo con una pajita.

— ¡Fue un accidente!

— ¡Lo del vaso también!

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, retando al otro a dar el brazo a torcer, bajo la desconcertada mirada de Midoriya que no sabía si tomarse en serio o no la situación. Y entonces, ambos empezaron a reír a la vez, lo suficientemente alto como para agitar las paredes y hacer que el estómago les doliera de gusto.

—…Chicos, ¿se sienten bien?

De maravilla.

.

.

.

 _*voz de vector*_ ¡OOOH SIIIII! ¡Al fin pude terminarlo! Hace más de un año que esto venía juntando polvo en mi escritorio, pero nunca me animaba a publicarlo. Dios bendiga las vacaciones de invierno (?)

En fin. Muchas gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado.

Espero que estén bien y nos leeremos pronto, no duden de ello ;)

¡Hasta la próxima!

 _Bel._


End file.
